The present invention relates to a device for coating internal surfaces of metallic objects, particularly cylindrical sliding sleeves.
A device of the type under consideration includes a plurality of rotary rubbing pins which apply a coating material to an internal face of a cylindrical article. One of such devices has been disclosed in DD-PS No. 215,095. This conventional device includes two diametrically opposing rubbing pins positioned on two respective shafts which are driven by a drive connected with a motor through a transmission device and, at the same time, is loaded from the pressure cylinder with a constant pressure which is continually adjustable by the pressure cylinder, during the rubbing process.
The disadvantage of this otherwise satisfactory device resides in that it is not suitable for coating cylinder block.
A device for coating internal surfaces disclosed in patent application DD-PS No. 234,035 also includes two rotating rubbing pins positioned in the rubbing head at an acute angle relative to each other and coupled with a drive unit and a pressure unit through a transmission member. In order to coat internal surfaces of cylindrical objects, for example cylindrical sliding sleeves, it is necessary to impart a rotational motion to the objects being coated.
The disadvantage of the aforedescribed device is that the coating of the surfaces is not possible with the stationary motor block and therefore a simultaneous treatment of many bores in one motor block cannot be realized. A further disadvantage of this known device resides in that this device is applicable only to a certain type of the machine, which makes the device rather expensive.